


One Woman Army

by killabeez



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Women, Embedded Video, F/F, Female Friendship, POV Female Character, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trish Walker may not have super powers, but she's not about to let that stop her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Woman Army

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melina123 (Melina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melina/gifts).



Download a hard copy: [ **[Right-click save as](http://seacouver.slashcity.net/vid/onewomanarmy.mp4)** ]

or Watch/download on Vimeo: (password: **trishtalk** )

[One Woman Army](https://vimeo.com/178341340) from [Killa Beez](https://vimeo.com/user9421895) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> This vid exists because Melina is a great influencer and instigator, and because I went to TGIF/F in February. Also, because Trish.


End file.
